Konoha High
by Chingmanyaomotissue
Summary: In the depths of japan, a basketball god is born


Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto…. And I may not own anything else

_Thinking_

**Inner Demon**

Normal

Kinda of a Naruto/slam dunk

Uzumaki Naruto new transfer student from Oto High School, sat in his classroom awaiting his lazy silver haired teacher. On one side was Haruno Sakura, a pink haired girl that was always made fun of because of her billboard forehead. The other side was Uchiha Sasuke, the star basketball player of Konoha High and main target of fan girls everywhere.

"Hey Uchiha, when are the basketball tryouts this year?"

Said Uchiha looked up to come face to face with Hyuuga Neji, who had a one sided rivalry with Sasuke. They locked eyes for a minute then Sasuke put his head in his arms and drifted to sleep. A vein slowly formed in Neji's forehead.

"HEY UCHIHA I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" He grasped Sasuke's head by his hair.

"Let go of me dou ahou" (don't know what it means maybe a bad insult I think)

"When are the next tryouts going to be?"

"Today..."

"Then I look forward to kicking your ass on the court." Neji stalked away leaving a sleeping Sasuke.

"YOSH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN THIS CLASSROOM, I AM GAI SENSEI AND I AM YOUR SUBSITUTE TEACHER TODAY! I HOPE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY TODAY BECAUSE KAKASHI AND HIS HIP ATTITUDE TRIPPED ON ONE OF THE BLACK CATS HE WAS AVOIDING AND….."

The students started to talk amidst the loooong speech Gai was giving. Everyone knew that that bowl haired, fuzzy eyebrowed substitute wearing green spandex wouldn't have them do anything.

"So Sasuke kun….. You wanna go out with me?" Sakura asked

"No" Sasuke replied flatly leaving a teary eyed Sakura.

"_That's the sixth time today shes been turned down Heh…." _Naruto thought. "Eh so Sasuke….ever hear of the Yellow Flash of Oto high?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Well I guess you'll find out at tryouts…"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The tryouts were about to start in the Konoha High School gym with their sensei who was supposedly a legend in America, Sarutobi.

After physical testing Coach Sarutobi spoke up

"Alright show me what you guys can do team, First up a 5v5 scrimmage, switch off every 5 minutes."

"Red teams starting lineup was

Center: Ryo Hijiro 6 feet 11 inches220 pds

Power Forward: Kiba Inuzuka 6 feet 7 inches 170 pounds

Small Forward: Dan Nawaki 6 feet 5 inches 150 pounds

Shooting Guard: Hyuuga Neji 6 feet 3 inches 156 pounds

Point Guard: Uzumaki Naruto 5 feet 11 inches 125 pounds

"Blue teams is…

Center: Akimichi Chouji 7 feet 2 inches 260 pounds

Power Forward: Urumi Tensai 6 feet 9 inches 200 pounds

Small Forward: Nakimi Hatake 6 feet 6 inches 180 pounds

Shooting Guard: Uchiha Sasuke 6 feet 6 inches 168 pounds

Point Guard: Juno Inkuza 6 feet 145 pounds

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Sarutobi shouted.

Ryo jumped for Red, Chouji jumped for blue. Choji tipped it to Sasuke who began to direct the offense. Naruto jumped to guard him one had up high to block the shot one hand to steal the pass.

Sasuke passed back to Chouji who posted on Ryo and banked it off the glass. 2-0

Naruto quickly dribbled the ball upcourt, spun past Juno and did a quick fade away jumper to even it out. 2-2

Sasuke passed to Tensai who shot it from the side only to airball it to the hands of Kiba. Kiba quickly passed to Naruto who was already upcourt. Juno was guarding him tightly. He faked to the left, Juno bit it and Naruto shot past his defender and dunked it in. 2-4

Tensai inbounded to Juno. Suddenly a yellow blur shot between them stealing the pass. Naruto dribbled it out to the three point arc.

"_He's fast…."_ Sasuke thought

"_Time to show this school what I'm made of."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto dribbled the ball in between the legs of his defender and penetrated inside. All defense came to him. Naruto then quickly passed the ball to an open Neji who shot it from the three point line, and it hit nothing but net.

Chouji inbounded the ball again to Sasuke who exploded breezing past Neji and dunked onto Ryo.

"_I guess I have to look out for him…."_ Naruto thought.

" This isn't over yet Uchiha" Neji grumbled.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The entire gym was silent and only the squeaking of shoes and the bounce of the basketball were heard. The players on the sidelines were looking at the blonde and the Uchiha go at it. The score was 91-90 Blue teams lead. The blonde and the Uchiha had made shot after shot after shot both leading their team in scoring.

"_That blonde…Uzumaki Naruto has great ball handling, a nice arc, great court vision, and insane passing skills…while Uchiha Sasuke has average ball handling but his shots practically never miss, yet also he passes too."_ Sarutobi thought

Their bodies were completely covered in sweat as the time winded down. Naruto got the ball and was instantly double teamed by Juno and Nakimi. He faked to the right…didn't bite.. he had no vision to the basket, or his teammates so he couldn't pass.

"_Well…Here goes nothing."_

Naruto threw the ball in between the two defenders catching both of them off guard. In synchronized motion he jumped in between that same space and caught the dribble and went in for the dunk, ending the game at 91-92 red teams win.


End file.
